the gang has a indoor campout
by lindsey k
Summary: Its raining! so phineas and ferb invite there friends over for a indoor campout! contains phinbella! read and review and find out what happens! its my 1st fanfic, yay!
1. Chapter 1

Phineas's POV

The gang is 14, and its been raining all week. " Bro, we should create a indoor campout"! Ferb nods and we both make our way down the hall to ask Mom. "Hey boys, have you decided what you to are going to do today"? " well thats what we came to you to talk about, Ferb and me were wondering if we could invite the gang over for an indoor campout tonight". I said shooting her a pleading smile. Without even thinking about it she said " Sure have fun". '' Thanks Mom"! I yelled as we went into the living room. Ferb sat on the couch as i sat next to him and texted our friends to tell them the news.

Phineas: indoor campout at are place tonight.

Baljeet: exelent i will be there! what time?

Phineas: be here at 6:00

Baljeet: OKAY! :D

Man he gets exited easy, he must not get out much.

Phineas: indoor campout tonight at 6:00 you in?

Buford: Buford hates camping.

Phineas: so is that a no?

Buford: why not, i have nothing better to do.

I wonder if inviting buford was such a good idea, I mean think of all the things he could do to us in our sleep!

Phineas: indoor campout tonight at 6:00, you wanna come?

Isabella: yes, yes i do :)

Phineas: awesome ;)

Isabella's POV

I gave a silient squeal in excitment and hugged my phone against my chest. This was a great chance to get closer to Phineas. I went over to my drawar and looked for the cutest pair of pajamas i had and gathered the rest of my things. I looked at the time and sighed, I have to wait 3 hours till its 6:00. I thought with a dissapointed face, so i sat on my bed and slipped into Phineas land.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people, please review more! I think I'm doing ok for my 1st story, so I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Phineas's POV:

Ferb was puting the last of the snacks on the coffe table as I got the box of movies out of the closet and set a few aside that I thought would be good to watch. I checked the clock that read 5:56 and wondered if I was forgeting anything that we needed. A flashlight, we need a flashlight so we can tell scary stories in the dark! I ran upstairs to get the flashlight from my room. I walked over to my dresser where i saw it on top of and tripped over something. I got up to see what was the cause of my fall. It was a box full of video tapes, Mom must of put them there earlier when she was cleaning the attic. I looked at the titles of them which were mostly birthdays and christmas videos. I then found one that said ''Phineas's 1st playdate". I grabbed it and the flashlight then headed down stairs. "Bro check this out", I said holding up the tape." We could show this tape of my 1st playdate and we could see ourselves as little kids"! Ferb did a thumbs up and the was a knock on the door. I went and opened the door to see a girl dressed in pink with a purple sleeping bag and backpack. "Watcha doin"? I smiled and said " just waiting for you".

Isabella's POV:

That was so sweet! I felt myself blush and turned away hoping he wouldnt see. I pushed the door shut, but it stoped due to Buford and Baljeet. Buford had his foot in between the door and swung it open. He came in without asking as Baljeet followed. "Wow Baljeet, how much stuff did you bring''! Phineas said. Baljeet stood with a huge backpack, 2 sleeping bag and a smaller bag, he threw the stuff down and looked at Buford who was empty handed. "Buford made me carry his things"! Baljeet said as he threw himself on the couch. "Buford hungry"! buford said rubbing his belly. Phineas picked up the phone and said he will order pizza. " here I'll order everyone there own pesonal small pizza". he wrote on a peice of paper what everyone wanted, "okay Ferb ofcoarse you want a vegie pizza, buford what do you like"? "Meat lovers, Buford loves his meat"! "Baljeet what about you"? "plain cheese please". Phineas dialed the number and told the people he wanted 5 personal small pizzas. " vegie,meat lovers, cheese, pepperoni, and pepperonie with mushrooms". he told them the adress then hung up. "Why didnt you ask isabella what she wanted"? asked Baljeet. " I didnt need to, I know she likes peppperonie so I didnt bother asking", Phineas said. I gave a smile, Phineas saw it and smiled back at me. we munched on the snacks untill the pizza came, and we put on a movie. we decided that because of the thunder storm outside, it was a perfect time to watch a scary movie. Buford sat on the floor up against the couch, Baljeet was on his stomach under the coffe table, Ferb was sitting in the chair, Candace came in because she has been wanting to see this movie which was ''Paranormal Activity''. She sat on the couch and I sat on the other end. Phineas pressed play and came over and sat right next to me! He had a smile on his face and I relized I was smiling too. He glanced at me and smiled even bigger! I looked around the room and noticed Candace looking at us. She was smiled and put her hand over her mouth and looked at the T.V. still smiling. What was she thinking? I looked at the T.V. too and happily took a bite of my pizza knowing that this was going to be an awesome night.

A/N: eeeeep! it's getting good :) theres still more to come so please review and see whats next! lindsey k is out, PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm loving the reviews people! I'm glad you guys like it, keep reading! :)

Phineas's POV:

The movie was nearly over, we had maybe about 20 minuts left. I looked around at everybody, I noticed Baljeet has scooted closer to Buford due to being so scared. Buford didnt seem to mind, I actually think i saw Buford look away from the screen a few times. I guess hes not as tough as I thought, and Ferb had just a blank look on his face. Candace was biting her nails and hugging her knees. I looked to my right at Isabella trying not to make it obvious I was staring at her. She was sitting on her knees jumping every time something scary happened. She seemed so tense, I felt bad for her. All of the suden something popped up on the movie real fast and scared everyone. Isabella gave a tiny squeal and closed her eyes.

I automaticly grabbed her hand, she looked down at our hands and closed her fingers around mine. "It's ok Isabella, it's almost over". She smiled and we watched the rest of the movie.

As the movie ended there was sorta of an awkward silence. Candace turned on the light and we all faced eachother. Baljeet raised and eyebrow at me not saying anything, then I relized I was still holding Isabella's hand. I felt kinda embaresed although I didnt realy know why, I let go and quickly jumed up. "How about we all get into our pajamas"? "You want to go to bed already, it's ony 8:00"! said Isabella. "No way, I just think we should change now so we dont have to worry about it later".Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and me went up to me and Ferb's room to change. Isabella went to candace's room with candace.

Isabella's POV:

I set my bag on Candace's bed to get my clothes till I saw Candace smiling at me. "What"? I said confused. "I saw the way Phineas comforted you"! she said still smiling. I blushed and remembered how he grabed my hand and held it, even a little after the movie. "Yeah so what"? I said trying to hide my smile. "Nothing, ah nothing".

Ferb's POV:

We entered the room not saying much, "That movie was awesome"! said Phineas. "Y-yeah " Baljeet said sort shakey. I looked at Phineas geting his clothes, he seemed...distracted. I descided to speak, "You guys seemed pretty frightened". "Not me, you mean Baljeet, Candace, and Isabella were scared", said Buford. I wanted to here Phineas speak so I thought I might grab his attention. "I think Isabella was the most scared, Phineas held her hand". Everybody laughed, exept Phineas.

Phineas's face began to match his hair, "So"! he said. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom". Phineas said trying to get away from the conversation.

A/N: Heehee! theres more to come along with more phinbella! keep reading, keep reviewing. I will try to write more tonight, lindsey k is out PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much guys for the reviews! I am having a fun time writing this! :) anyways as promised, another chapter. please review after you read. enjoooooy!

Isabella's POV:

I left Candace's room and headed into the living room to find Buford, Baljeet and ferb sitting on the floor. "Wheres Phineas"? I said sitting down with them. They all sorta chuckled, looked at eachother then Buford said "Hes in the bathroom". "Okaaay", I said slowly.

"Whats up"? we heard Phineas say as he walked in wearing basketball shorts and a under shirt. "Hey", we all said when he sat down in between Ferb and me. He glanced at me right before he pulled a small cube out of his pocket. He set it in the middle of the circle we all formed and we all leaned in. He pressed a tiny button that was on top of the cube and everyone jolted back as a burst of flame came out of the cube. Phineas was laughing his head off while we all took for cover. Buford was on his elbows and knees, his back facing us. Baljeet was in fetal position and I was laying on my side with my arm over my face.

Phineas stood up still laughing and made his way over to Baljeet and rolled him over "Haha, fetal position Baljeet, realy"? He looked over at Buford who had already sat up then came over to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with amazing strength. "Guys its just a hologram"! he said as he waved his hand through the fire. " I thought it would sorta make it feel like real campout". He took one look at our upset faces and bent down to pick up the cube to put it in his pocket.

Phineas's POV:

I felt real bad after what I did, I guess I didnt expect them to freak out that much. We all walked over to the kitchen to get some more drinks when the windows lit up with lightning and a HUGE blast of thunder roared from the skies. The house shook and the lights went out. More thunder filled our ears followed by the sounds of our startled screames. I jumped as I felt someone grab my arm. More lighting lit up the house long enough for me to see that it was just Isabella. I pulled her close because I obviosly knew she was scared and well...I was too but theres know way I'll ever admitt it.

"Everyone just calm down and stay close", I told them as I felt my way around to the coffe table to grab the flashlight while I still held on to Isabella. I finally found it and turned it on, Buford and Baljeet had eachother's hand on eachother's shoulder and Ferb just stood alone. Isabella let go of my arm and sat on the couch. "Dang it, I wanted to show the tape of us as little kids"! I said to Ferb. He shrugged, "Why not tell scary stories"? Ferb suggested. I grinned and we all sat in a cirlce again. I shined the flashlight at my face "Anyone have any stories"? Everyone shook thier heads. "Okay then, looks like I'll go 1st". I told an awesome story about a man who married to a ghost without even knowing it. I could tell everyone was enjoying it and when I finished it, they all seemed pretty freaked out. We all just sat there wondering what to do next till Buford said "How about a game of truth or dare"?

A/N: Ahh truth or dare, what will happen next? Keep reading and find out! Dont forget to review! lindsey k is out PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for reading my story guys! heres another chapter, please review and tell me what you think! :)

Isabella's POV:

We were all apparently going to play truth or dare, I'm not sure if I realy wanted to play because this game usally ends in embaresment however I agreed anyways. Buford insisted that he went 1st so Phineas asked, "truth or dare"? "Dare"! Buford said cracking his knuckels. "Okay uhh I dare you to prank Candace"! said Phineas with his arms folded. Buford gave a creepy laugh and tip-toed up to Candace's room. He was back with a big grin on his face, we didnt bother asking what he did, we thought we would just wait and find out in the morning. Buford looked at Ferb "truth or dare"? "Truth", Ferb said sounding bored. "Do you ever feel jealous of Phineas"?

Phineas's POV:

Ferb's eyes widened as did mine when I heard my name. Ferb looked at me with squinted eyes then looked back at Buford, "No, I like the way I am". I was relieved at his awnser, because if he was jealous then it would be real akward between us. Ferb looked to his left at Isabella and asked "Truth or dare". She sighed and said "Dare I guess". Ferb looked around thinking what he could say then he said "Get in that closet and stay in there for 5 minuts". I saw a look of regret in her eyes, "Please dont make do this", she groaned. "You picked dare, you have to do it" Ferb said sounding serious. Isabella stood up seeming very worried, she opened the closet door and turned to look at us. "go on" Buford said taking the flashlight away from Ferb and shining it at the closet door. With one last look at me she entered the small dark closet. As soon as she closed the door Buford ran up and locked it. "Why did you that"! I asked questionly. "So she doesn't get out" Buford said shoving a handfull of chips in his mouth. We sat in silence for about two minutes and I glanced at all our phones on the coffee table, I noticed Isabella's wasn't there she must of took it in the closet with her. I grabbed my phone and texted her.

Phineas: hey you ok in there?

Isabella: yeah I've been playing games on my phone the whole time :)

Phineas: ok good, hey sorry your having to do this, I should never have agreed to this game.

Isabella: its ok…realy, I'm fine

Phineas: alright, hey your time is up I'm coming to let you out, Buford locked you in :/

Isabella: k

When I put down my phone I relized Buford, Baljeet and Ferb whispering. I raised an eyebrow at them and got up. "Her times up, I'm gonna let her out" I said walking toward the door. I opened the door but before I could blink Buford snatched the flashlight away from me and pushed me hard into the closet causing me to stumble right into Isabella. "Whats going on"! Isabella said as the door shut, closing us in the very crowded small dark space. "Good question" I said relizing the doorknob was locked.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews guys! It makes me happy when I read them. Enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think!

Phineas's POV:

Okay so I was locked in a closet with Isabella. I am so mad at Buford right now, I mean whats the point of this? "Buford"! I yelled while my fists pounded against the door. No awnser, I leaned against the wall and slid down. "What now"? Isabella said sounding hopefull I had an Idea. "I realy dont know Isabella", I grabed her hand and pulled her down. "Sit with me". The only light we had was Isabella's phone, "I just texted Candace" she said not looking up. "I'm realy sorry about this, if it makes you feel better I'll tell Buford to go home". "Nah dont worry about it, I'll get back at him soon" she said with a laugh.

We continued to talk just about random things and laughed together, making the best of the situation we were in. A few moments later we heard clicks all around the house, "Power must be back on" I said as we stood up. I pulled the string dangling above our heads causing the little light bulb attached to it light up. We talked a little more and a little moment of silence came apon us. "Hey again, I'm real sorry we ended up in a closet. I know this probably isnt your idea of fun" I said putting my head down.

''It realy isnt all that bad you know" she said turning away with a slight smile. "I'm still having a good time just talking to you Phineas, its fine". I smiled realizing her words were true and pulled her in a hug that seemed to last longer than it realy did. We parted "your right" I said still holding her shoulders. We both smiled real big and sat down again on the floor. I turned my head toward her and realized how close are faces were in the small cramped closet and said "I'm kinda glad we got locked in here, its been fun just talking with you". "Yeah" she said and then I noticed we were both leaning in, our eyes were half closed and when our faces were just maybe a centimeter apart, the door burst open and we jolted our heads apart blushing wildly.

Candace look down at us and said "Hey I woke due to a nightmare from that movie and I saw your text, you guys okay"? We stared at her despretly trying to hide our smiles, "Whats the matter with you too"! she said confused. Thats when we burst out laughing "Did I miss something"? she asked. Isabella took a picture of her with her phone and showed it to Candace. Candace had the words "I love Buford" on her head and a poorly drawn mustache under her nose. "Oh hes gonna get it"! Candace said starting down the hall. Isabella caught her arm and said "just go wash it off, you can team up with us to get payback tonight" she said with a grin. Candace then went back to her room, we heard the sound of video games upstairs so we headed up there. Before we did, me and Isabella looked at eachother with smiles and I took her hand and we walked upstairs.

A/N: Haha! what will happen next? well you'll have to keep reading and find out! dont forget to review, lindsey k is out PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: lol, that last chapter was pretty good if you ask me. :) so heres the next one, enjoy and review!

Isabella's POV:

Okay okay okay I thought to myself as me and Phineas walked up stairs hand in hand. So am I dreaming or did everything just happen. Was Phineas seriously gonna kiss me? I mean, he leaned in and was closing his eyes. Plus he took my hand as we walked up stairs!

We approched the door and he smiled at me. He let go of my hand and opened the door, all heads turned to us. "So how did it go in the closet"? asked Baljeet. "how did you think it went, the whole time we were trying to get out" Phineas lied. "Your gonna get it" I told Buford with my eyes locked on him.

We droped the subject and played video games with them for about half an hour. I looked at the clock, it read 9:15. We all kinda did our own thing for a little bit. Phineas got up and asked if anybody wanted to see the tape of us as kids. Ferb was still playing video games, Buford and Baljeet were on Facebook "sure" I said while everyone else wasn't paying attention. I followed Phineas down into the living room and sat on the floor while Phineas put in the video. He came and sat next to me and the home video began.

You could hear Phineas's mom Linda holding the camera pointed at 5 year old Phineas. They were at a park and you could see Ferb laughing hard and yelling random things as he went down the slide. "Ferb was more talkative and wild when we were kids" Phineas said smiling. "Look theres Isabella" Linda said on the video and little 5 year old Isabella came into view. "Hi"! little Phineas said, "hello" little Isabella said cutely and shy. "Come on" little Phineas said as he grabbed little Isabella's hand and ran off toward the swings. Then you could hear the sound of Linda and Isabella's mom Vivian talking. "Aww how sweet" said Linda. "They are going to be great friends, best friends" Vivian said.

Phineas grabbed my hand "they were right". I smiled at him and looked down. Phineas squeezed my hand and said, "Maybe, even more than that". I looked up at him I opened my mouth to speak and "Whats up peoples"! Buford shouted as he, Baljeet and Ferb entered the room. Me and Phineas sighed with dissapointed faces. He gave my hand one last squeeze and let go, "Hey" Phineas said getting up to stretch. Even though I was upset that our moment was ruined, I still was screaming with joy on the inside that we even had a moment. The question I've been asking myself for years has been awnsered, Phineas DOES like me. Now all I have to do is see if he does something about it.

A/N: Ahhhhh! That was cute! Sorry it was so short, I thought the chapter should just end there, I will write another chapter soon, please review and tell me what you think! Lindsey k is out PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I havent written in awhile guys, i've been busy. I think this is going to be the last chapter :) so here you go!

Isabella's POV:

After I knew that Phineas liked me I couldnt be happier. Although we didnt say it to eachother, we both knew it. We all did random things as the night went on, we watched some more movies, played some games, just had a good time. When the time read 1:00 we set up the tent in the living room it had tons of space, untill Buford came in...LOL!

We all layed on our bellies half way out of the tent watching "Meet The Parents". Baljeet fell asleep 15 minutes in to the movie, Buford was drifting into sleep, and so was I. I tried to keep my eyes open, but everything went blury then the next thing you know my head was against the pillow. I felt my blankets move and I slightly opened my eyes to where they still look shut so I could pretend I was still sleeping. Phineas pulled my blanket over my shoulder, aww how sweet.

I slept for about an hour till phineas tapped my hand waking me up. "Whats up" I said rubbing my eyes. "Bufords asleep, lets get prank him" he said with a smile. I sat up as Phineas went and filled up a cup full of warm water. Phineas grabbed Buford's hand and put it in the warm water and quietly laughed. I did to as I pushed Ferb's head away for he was laying akwardly near Buford's leg. I lifted up Buford shirt and wrote "i love Candace" on his tummy. Phineas struggled to keep the volume of his laughter down enough so he wouldnt wake the others. "I promised Candace revenge" I said smiling and shrugging my shoulders. We laid back down starring at eachother. He looked at me sweetly and said "Goodnight Isabella". "Goodnight Phineas".

Phineas's POV:

Me and Ferb woke up 1st ofcourse, and sat up looking at everybody. Ferb raised an eyebrow and smiled seeing Buford still asleep with soiled pants. 'Yeah, Isabella and me did that last night" I said laughing. Ferb looked at me with a smile that made me very uncomfortable, I knew it was about me and Isabella but I didnt say anything. Shortly after, Baljeet woke up and we talked about last night. Isabella woke up and sat with us at the kitchen table. We talked somemore till Buford got up and argued with us about the prank then he went upstairs to change out of his wet clothes. We then followed to change too. Buford was the 1st to go home and Baljeet went soon after.

Me, Isabella and Ferb played video games till Isabella's mom called and said she needed to come home. I went upstairs with her to help gather her things while Ferb was glued to his video game. As I zipped up one her bags I said "so did you have a good time"? She smiled at me sweetly "the best, thanks for inviting me"! I set down her bag and hugged her tightly picking her up off her feet "Me too". Our hug was interupted by her mom texting her to hurry up.

Isabella's POV:

Me and Phineas broke apart and we went down stairs. I was kinda sad, I realy thought that when I leave this house I was going to be Phineas's girlfriend. I told Ferb bye and opened the front door, " Bye Phineas" I said and steped out. I was suddenly stopped, I turned my head to that Phineas had my shoulder. He stepped out on the porch with me and closed the door. "What are you doing"? I asked confused. He just looked at me "Uhh.. welll I, umm" was all he could manage to say. " Phineas, I realy have to go'' I said receiving another another text from my mom. '' Well bye" I said turning around. He grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him, slaming me to his chest. He quickly tilted my chin up and kissed me. It lasted a good 10 seconds and we parted. I couldn't help the smile on my face and niether could he. "Sorry it took so long for this to happen" he said with his arms around my waist. "It was worth the wait" I said with my head on his shoulder.

THE END

A/N: Awww what a sweet ending! :) I thing I did absolutely amazing for my 1st story! Review and tell me what you thought of my story. Lindsey K is out PEACE!


End file.
